Mother's Mistake
by randomness6
Summary: Charlotte has finally went too far. Begins after 2x09 Homewrecker.


Mother's Mistake

A/N What I imagine might happen next episode.

Chloe bent to put her keys in the car. Then it was all over. A blast of flames threw her off her feet, metal embedded itself in her body. Barely an hour later the medical examiner would determine that nothing could have been done; the detective was dead almost instantly.

An officer approached Dan at work. As soon as he saw the look on their face he knew.

"Dan," they stated, face solemn, "I'm sorry. Chloe's car exploded while she was beside it. She died almost instantly."

"No." Dan muttered stumbling to a nearby seat, "No. She can't be… I need to get Trixie. I need to tell her that..."

The officer crouched in front of him, "No, Dan. You are in no condition to be driving. I will pick up your daughter and drop her here."

"Thank you."

The officer turned to leave, indicating to a nearby colleague to get Dan some water and stay with him.

Dan sat there for nearly 5 minutes in pure silence, his mind numb, his eyes glazed. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a gleeful voice, "Why hello detective Douche. Could you tell me where I might find the good detective?"

Dan turned to the man with a glare, "Go away Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled widely, "Now, really, you should know I never listen to you so if you could just direct me to your ex better half I will get out of your hair – so to speak."

Realising he would have to tell the man he hated he calmed instantly, face falling, "Listen Lucifer, about Chloe."

Sensing the change in mood Lucifer stared at Dan trying to hide his fear behind a small smile, "What has the good detective done now?"

"Lucifer, Chloe is dead."

Lucifer's face crumbled, "How?"

"Her car exploded. She was killed instantly."

Dan expected the heartbreak in Lucifer's eyes what scared him with the steely look of sheer anger and hatred that was shown too. Lucifer spun on his heal stalking away with a dark look.

Dan yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

Lucifer shouted back over his shoulder, "To kill the person that did this."

"You know who killed her?"

"Of course."

That did it for Dan. He ran after his ex wife's partner jumping into his car seconds before it drove away.

The drive was spent in silence as Dan tried to think of who had did it. Imagine his surprise when he pulled up to a house only to see Charlotte Richards, the woman he had slept with.

Charlotte beamed, "Lucifer darling. How great to see and Detec-" Charlotte cut off with a choke as Lucifer grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Why, mother, did you think this would make me leave? Did you think that killing one of the few humans I cared for WOULD MAKE ME LEAVE?" his volume slowly rose until he was screaming in her face.

Dan grabbed his arm. "Lucifer, Charlotte didn't kill her. She didn't ok."

Lucifer turned to face the detective his face flashing to show the devil's true self.

"What the hell!" Dan fell backwards tot the ground.

Lucifer grimaced, "You are wrong. This is my mother and she stupidly thought that disposing of Chloe would make me want to return to heaven with her. That is where she is wrong. I killed Uriel for even threatening her. I think it is time that mother returned to her cage."

Charlotte pleaded, "Lucifer, I am your mother. How could you choose some stupid human over your own brethren. Please son."

Lucifer shook his head, his face now permanently melted to show his devil face. It was almost incomprehensible what happened next. A bright light appeared, Dan closed his eyes and when he opened them, there she stood in all her beauty.

Chloe started, "How did I get here?"

"Chloe?" Dan questioned.

Everyone stared in shock as Dan and Lucifer smiled in shock, Charlotte screamed, "I KILLED YOU!"

Chloe stared at the devil.

Lucifer finally turned back to Charlotte, "It appears Father agrees with me."

Finally, Lucifer glowed, a beautiful white light emanated from his skin showing the shadows of wings. The light went blinding before disappearing. No Charlotte was to be found. Dan stayed crouched on the ground. Chloe was pulled into Lucifer's arms as newly grown black wings enveloped them both.


End file.
